This invention relates to a composition of matter containing one or more glycol ethers in combination with detergents and a method of using the composition to clean gas turbine compressors during power generation or while running.
It is well known that the compressor section of gas turbine engines becomes dirty or fouled and must be cleaned periodically either by off-line cleaning or online cleaning methods. Examples may be found in the following: Scheper et al, "Maintaining Gas Turbine Compressors for High Efficiency," Power Engineering, August 1978, pp. 54-57 and Braaten, "In-service Cleaning of Power Units," The Indian and Eastern Engineer, Vol. 124, March 1982, pp. 111-113 and Elser, "Experience Gained in Cleaning the Compressors of Rolls-Royce Turbine Engines," Brennst-Warme-Kraft, Vol. 5, September 1973, pp. 347-348.
The Braaten and Scheper articles indicate that the fluid used for on-line cleaning can be a dispersion of surface active agents in water.
It is known that water washes only clean the first rows of the compressor blades. There is a need for a cleaning fluid with a higher boiling point that penetrates and cleans farther back in the rows of compressor blades. There is also a need for a cleaning fluid that has a relatively low freezing point so that it can be used and stored in areas subjected to extreme cold temperatures without precipitation of the components or the formation of ice crystals.
It is also known from Clayton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,038, that glycol ethers can be used with anionic, amphoteric, or nonionic surfactants in aqueous cleaner formulations However, the present invention is directed to a combination of a cationic and a nonionic surfactant with the glycol ethers and this specific combination is not suggested by the 3,882,038 patent.